A piece of You
by troublemaker0909
Summary: You make me feel whole but then since you were gone i feel so empty but this little piece of you makes me feel that you're with me all the time.
1. Chapter 1

_Italic =_ thoughts

" Erza, i want you to promise me something." while caressing her face with his two hand.

" Yes anything." Erza is trying really hard not to cry.

" No matter what happened i want you to know that i love you. I want you to promise me that you'll not stop living your life no matter what happened." Gray move his thumb to stop the tears that was on Erza's cheek from falling.

" Please you've to be okay. I need to tell you something. I know we promised to wait you come back but I've to tell you." the tears coming from her is starting to flow even more.

" Okay tell me what you've to tell me then." Gray gave her the smile that always melt her heart right away.

" You're going to be a father Gray.I'm pregnant" Erza is starting to cry really hard and start shaking.

" What?Really?This is great news Erza.I'm going to be a father!This is more reasons for you to be 've to promise me not to risk your life too much while I'm gone in fact don't take any job for the time being. Promise me Erza. Do this for me and our baby " Gray caress her stomach gently with his signature smile.

" Fine. I promise but you've to promise me that you're going to be okay and that you're going to come back to me, to us." Erza is now looking deeply into Gray's eyes and memorizing the color of his eyes and the structure of his face. _Our baby is going to be as handsome as he._

" I'll try my best my princess. This i want you to keep this. It's really important to me I've kept it since Ul took me in. Now i want you to hold it for me until I come back to you." Gray slide his necklace that never leaves his neck to Erza's neck.

" I love you Gray "

" I love you too my beautiful Titania "

_There was a knock on the door_

" Gray we've to go now " Gildarts shouted from behind the door.

He's tasked to go on a special mission with Gildarts. He was chosen because the special mission needs an ice mage to be done with and who better else to choose other than their own ice mage.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza has gone downstairs to be with the rest of the guild. Meanwhile, Gray just started to get out from the room. When he wanted to open the door to go down he saw Natsu.

" Hey Squinty eyes " he flashed Natsu with a grin.

" Don't Ash Brain me. You better make sure you come back so that i can kick your ass " Natsu trying to hide his sadness because he knows how dangerous this mission is even though he's going to be with Gildarts.

" We'll see bout that. Natsu i need your help " his face demeanor straightly change.

" What's it Droopy eyes?" Natsu was kinda shocked because Gray never called him "Natsu" unless something is seriously wrong.

" I want you to help me take care of Erza and the guild. If anything happened to me don't let anything happen to Erza and of course make sure to keep your ass out of trouble cause i won't be there to help you this time " Gray was laughing to break the tension.

" Very funny. Alright i'll make sure to take care of Erza and the guild and don't worry bout my ass cause i can beat you anytime. Gildarts will be there with you i'm sure you'll be perfectly healthy and fine because you won't be doing a single thing." in attempting to joke but deep inside of him he's kinda worried bout his dearest rival.

" Yeah i'm sure. Let's go down i'm sure everyone are wondering where the hell are we. "

_Downstairs at the guild_

" Gildarts and Gray you guys be careful now make sure to come back and then we'll party one week straight " Master Makarov with his smile.

" Hell yeah !" shouted everyone.

" Well we better get going now and finish this job as fast as we can so that they can party." Gildarts is now making his way to Cana to said his goodbye.

" Bye Erza take care okay and of course you too my lil 't grow too fast, wait for Daddy " Gray was caressing her stomach with his smile.

A tear slid down Erza eye while Gray and Gildarts is disappearing from their view. She was holding the necklace that was now around her neck and holding her stomach deep down hoping that Gray and Gildarts will be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 months later..._

Erza was looking at herself on the mirror. She was caressing her stomach and smiling at the thought that a little Gray and her is in there. She's starting to show and was hoping that Gray would be home soon cause she don't what she's going to tell the guild. They promised to tell the news together although she thinks that Mira already figure it out. She now makes her way to the guild.

_When she reaches the guild..._

The surroundings was as noisy as ever. She makes her way to Mira at the bar with a knowing smile Mira handed her a non-alcohol drink. She smiled a thank you smile to Mira. Natsu and Lucy are bickering to each other though Natsu do seems a little bit quiet and protective towards her since Gray left for the special mission. Suddenly, Jet and Droy came running

" They're back ! " Erza head snapped at that statement

" Are you sure? " Master Makarov was shocked so as everyone.

" Yes we saw Gildarts making his way towards here of course Gray is not far behind " the guild was roaring with cheers

" Obviously that Droopy eyes will be left behind i bet he's as healthy as anyone can be " Natsu attempting to make a joke and was quite happy that his rival is back.

Gildarts reached the door he don't know how to face or tell them the news he was about to tell. For the first time in life he was was cheering and looking and Gildarts.

" Where's Gray? " Erza said which made the whole guild quiet.

" He...Gray...He..." Gildarts was trying really hard to say it but it was harder and his heart is breaking with the looks that were on everyone's faces.

" He what? Where did the Droppy eyes go. Come on Gildarts he can't be far behind." Natsu was scared he doesn't want that what he was thinking is true. It cant be.

" I'm sorry Natsu. Gray couldn't make it. He asked me to leave he sacrificed himself without me know. How could i be so stupid. We were trapped. He should've told me the plan. I'm really really sorry. " Gildarts was looking away he can't bear the look that was on everyone's face.

" You're kidding right. You've got to be kidding Master please ask Gildarts to stop kidding. Cana stop you dad. " Natsu was now yelling. Erza started shaking,she ran out of the guild before anyone could stop her without caring Mira who was shouting for her need to go to the one place to seek comfort.

_At Gray's house_

_Why did he do this to me?Why did he do this to us?He promised. _She's clutching on Gray's pillow to smell the scent that was always on his hair while holding her stomach.

_How am i going to this without you.I love you so much Gray. _She's sobbing so hard after a few hours she felt something then she waiting for a few more second then she felt it again. Their baby was kicking her. Now she stopped crying and think bout the promised she made with Gray. Although her heart was breaking she still has a little piece of Gray inside her. Right now she can't be selfish she not living for herself now but she's living for two people now. She'd to be strong for their baby and for Gray. So she made a decision that she never thought she'll ever going to make.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 and a half months later..._

Mira, Lisanna and Elfman is strolling around the forest to look for herbs until they stumble to a beautiful farm with a small house. They saw an old lady so they decided to bid their hellos and maybe asked whether there are any herbs around there that they could take

" Excuse me maam, we're sorry to interrupt but maybe do you know anywhere around here that has all different kind of herbs? " Mira with the sweet voice of hers.

" Yeah i'm sure there's around here. Let me ask my husband he's the who usually knows bout all these kinds of stuff. Why don't you come in and grab a tea first ?" the three mages were looking at each other and finally they nodded a cup of tea wont hurt them. So they followed the old lady to her house.

" Grandma Nori i made you and Grandpa Yama some tea." suddenly the cups Erza was holding shattered around the floor.

" Erza how many times do I've to tell you not to do any of these work. You've to rest you don't want little Gray to get hurt right? " said Granma Nori

" Yes Grandma Nori I'm sorry but it's the least i can do for you after you let me stay here with you " Erza quickly picked up the shattered glasses and realized that Mira and Lisanna are helping her.

" I suppose you know them Erza ? " Grandma Nori always know what to say. She's a nice old lady who took Erza after she told her the story bout Gray and their baby.

" Yes Grandma Nori. They're the people i've told you bout before. " Erza answered with a smile that always appear every time little Gray kicked her. She looks good with the dress and the necklace that has been around her neck since Gray put it on her.

" I'll leave you all for a while now while i go cook some dinner. Now Erza don't protest you need to do some catch up with your friends. I'm sure they want to take part in little Gray's life too " Grandma Nori said while she disappear to the kitchen.

" Erza god we missed you. Not only us but the whole guild." Mira was now hugging her.

" I've missed you guys too but i've to get away for a little while for my dearest one. " Erza said while caressing her now 7 months and a half stomach.

" Erza why you never tell us. I'm sure everyone would be happy. You just disappeared, Natsu is never the same even Lucy now hides her emotion the guild is not the same now since..." Elfman don't dare to continue after noticing the change of looks on Erza's face.

" I'm sorry guys it's just that this baby is the only little piece i've of him. I'll come back soon but i just don't know when " Erza was now sitting down with Mira, Lisanna and Elfman.

" Maybe now's the time I'm sure this little cute little Gray will bring happiness to the guild." Mira was suggesting and hoping Erza would follow them and Elfman were nodding to Erza.

" Well maybe now is the right time huh ? Whaddya think little bean you think you ready to meet Daddy's and Mommy's crazy guild ? " Erza said to her little Gray while smiling after receiving a kicked she laughed along with her three other friends and get ready to go back to _their_ home.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after saying goodbyes and thank you to Grandma Nori and Grandpa Yama, Erza, Mira , Lisanna and Elfman made their way to Magnolia.

_When they reach the guild _

" Hey guys how was the trip? The guild was quiet and foodless without you, Mira." Droy was whining like a baby.

" Alright alright i'll go make you guys some food but before that we've a surprise for you guys " Mira was smiling with her usual sweet smile.

Erza came into the picture. Everyone gasped which caught Natsu attention which made him snapped his head and was shocked to see the Titania was there. He made his way to Erza and grab her by her shoulders.

" Where were you?Why did you leave just like thought we lost could you do already lost Gray but instead of telling us where you went you decided to just bring a little piece of Gray from could you." Natsu was yelling his heart out at Erza then he started shaking and came a strangled sob from him.

" Natsu stop you're hurting her ! " Lucy was scolding Natsu.

" I'm sorry i ran away. It's just that i needed time. I was hurt he promised that we're going to tell the news together to you guys but instead he..." Erza was looking down to her stomach. At this, Natsu let go of her and hug her which surprised Erza.

" He told me to take care of you but that stupid droopy eyes never mention a little droopy eyes. What am i going to tell him if something happened to you two ." Natsu was saying very soft but soft enough for everyone to hear.

" Well you can just ask him to come back here and see his baby and i think little bean likes his Uncle Natsu " now Erza's hand went to where the baby just kicked.

" It's a He? Wow if that droopy eyes is here he would be bragging like a boy who just got his present for Christmas " this made the whole guild laughed.

" No, i don't know the sex yet thought it would be great to make a surprise." Erza was smiling at everyone. Something that none of them has seen from the strong Titania.

" I call dibs that the baby is a girl " said Lucy and a few girls members agree too.

" No he'll be a boy and i'm going to teach him how to blow fire from his mouth." Natsu was grinning like an idiot a few guy members was cheering on that too.

" You do know that if Gray is the father then the baby will be an ice mage right? " Gajeel was saying like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" Shut up ! I'll make sure he's as awesome as me. Not like his idiot daddy." Natsu was now pouting.

" Alright alright I'm sure that Erza need some rest. Why don't you go rest Erza?" Master Makarov was asking her to go rest as an excuse but he knows where she would want to go to rest.

" Yeah i think you're right. I'll see you guys soon" Erza was now leaving the was glad that she was okay and now they know that they still have a little piece of Gray with them.

_" So this is why you beg me to take care of stupid droppy eyes how could you just leave a responsibility that is this big. " _Natsu was actually very glad to have his friend back at least it patched up a little bit of his shattered heart but he knows now he has a responsibility.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gray's House_

The sight of Gray's place made Erza teared up. _They're a lot of things to be done here. _Erza was holding a photo frame that was a picture of Gray and her that Gray had insisted on putting it. He said it makes him know the reason why he wakes up everyday.

" Little Bean, that's your Daddy. You're gonna look like him. Doesn't he looks charming ? " Erza was holding the photo frame on one her hand and caressing her stomach with the other.

" This is also going to be our new home. I think Daddy will like that. " She usually does this now. Talking to her womb is like talking a part of Gray which makes her really happy.

Unbeknownst to her there is someone watching from outside._ Droopy eyes you do know once i promised i won't break it. I'm a man with words, so you don't have to worry so much. I'll take care of her and I don't think only me will but the whole guild will. _Even though Natsu doesn't admit this but he does miss his rivalry with Gray. They practically grew up together, it kinda break his heart knowing he won't be facing his rival anymore.

" Natsu what're you doing here ? " Erza startled Natsu from the window which made Natsu nearly fell down from the tree.

" Erza don't you ever do that ever again. You scared the hell outta me !" Natsu was breathing heavily. Thank God he has a good reaction and quicly grab the tree branch if not he'll break his neck or probably any part of his body from falling.

" I'm sorry but seriously though what're you doing here? And more importantly how do you know i'll be here? " Erza was starting to get suspicious it was more like a statement not question.

" Remember i promised little droopy eyes father that i'm going to take care of you both. So that's what i'm going to so and i know you're here because I'm sure you would like to see how that idiot took care of his place. " Natsu was grinning which made Erza smiled now both of her hands are around her stomach.

" Yes, but you can't take care of us every time. We will be fine you don't have to worry Natsu." Natsu just snorted.

" Yeah,Yeah but still gonna take care of you both. Anyways do you need help with the cleaning or anything?"

" No, it's okay i don't think there's a lot to clean just the dust which i can perfectly do it myself. Now why don't you go to the guild and have some fun i'm sure Master is doing a party right now."

" Alright whatever you say Erza. Take care you two just shout and i'll be right here " Natsu now is walking away from there but Erza heard what he said before he took leave. He said " Gray loves you two so you better be careful." Erza just smiled and started to clean the apartment.

After about two hours she cleaned the whole apartment. She's finally done with the cleaning and her stomach started growling and Little Gray kicked her.

" Look who's hungry. Mummy is sorry, we'll get some food now okay? " She is putting one hand at her back to support her and the other on her stomach where the baby kicked her.

Before she's out from the apartment she looked at the time._ Oh no look at the time, hmm maybe there's a 24 hours shop around here. _She made her way out to look for some food.

" Erza ! Wait hold on ! " Erza turned her head to see who was calling her. It was Lucy, Levy and Juvia._ Oh no Juvia, I was to busy thinking about Gray until i forgot about how Juvia must feel about all these._

" We were on the way to Gray's apartment to give you the food we made for you and little Gray. Oh and Natsu is the one told us we're gonna find you there but then we saw you walking. " Lucy said while cooed Little Gray in Erza stomach.

" I was just on my way to buy food. Little Bean is hungry it seems." Erza was smiling while her hand is on her stomach.

" Why don't we go to Gray's house and we can eat there since that's the nearest house. I mean if you don't mind of course. " Levy suggested.

" No. I don't mind come on then. " Erza and her other three friends are now making their way to Gray's house.

_When they reached_

__"Come on in. Sorry there's nothing in here, I've been cleaning it all day that i forgot to buy the groceries. " Erza smiled apologetically.

" It's okay. You should've asked us to come and helped you. In your condition you should not do a lot of stuff." Lucy brought the food they brought to the kitchen.

" I can't just sit all day long and furthermore they said walking is good for the birth and for the baby. " Erza was now winking.

" Alright, the Titania just won't give up would she. I'm going to help Lucy in the kitchen and you've to wait here while we bring the food. " Levy was now making her way to the kitchen and left Erza with Juvia alone. Juvia was just standing there and looking at a photo frame that Erza put near the couch.

" Juvia i know you probably don't want to hear this but I'm sorry me and Gray never meant to hurt you. It's just so selfish of me to not think bout you when i came back to the guild just now. We wanted to tell the whole guild bout us with the baby and all when Gray came back but he never did..." Erza shed a tear and Juvia did something that surprised her. Instead of yelling and blaming her Juvia hugged her.

" It's not your fault. You're the one who's hurting the most in this situation. You're carrying his baby and about you and Gray you shouldn't worry. Gray told Juvia long time ago. He said he don't want to keep me waiting and hurt me. Gray is such a nice guy." Erza was shocked with what Juvia had just said. So all this while Gray had told someone about their relationship.

"Juvia just wished maybe Juvia can be apart with Little Gray's life?" Juvia was hopefully asking Erza.

" Of course you are in fact everyone in the guild are." Erza was now smiling though the smile was never the same as the smile when Gray was around.

They were relieved that everything is okay. While they're chatting and chuckling Lucy and Levy came with the food. After a few hours, Lucy, Levy and Juvia went home. Erza was now making her way towards the bedroom. While laying on the bed, she thought about Gray hugging her and putting his arms around her swollen belly with the baby kicking 's what makes her sleep at night.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Erza was awake all thanks to the baby in her._ So energetic like your dad. _ She got up from the bed and went to take a shower after she cleaned herself up she thought bout going to the guild. She made her way out to the guild.

_At the guild_

__The sound of people chattering and the sound of Natsu shouting can be heard from outside. When Erza walked in, she was immediately surrounded by Natsu and Happy.

" Erza how is Baby Gray today? Hello Baby Gray I'm Uncle Happy. I'll teach you how to fly when you're here." Happy was talking to Erza stomach.

" I don't think the baby will come out as a flying cat, Happy." interfered Lucy.

" Oh then will it come out as an egg? Or ice ? " everyone was trying not to laugh at this statement.

" It will come out as a man, Happy !" Elfman was saying it with pride and spirit,

" I think it will just come out like a small baby who looks like Erza and Gray." Levy now interfered. At the mention of Gray's name everyone were suddenly quiet.

" Yeah i think he or she will but i hope the baby will look more like Gray." Erza was smiling while caressing her stomach. She made her way to Mira.

" I think this whole thing has made Erza soft." said Lisanna to no one particular. _Yeah i think so too._ Natsu was smirking.

After few hours of them making such racket suddenly there have a visitor. The visitor was none other than Lyon . He was looking shockingly at Erza and made his way to her.

" Gray was telling the truth." Lyon said with a smile.

" He told you ? " Erza was shocked.

" He's doing that for your own good. I'm here to ask you to go out with me today for dinner."

" You think she's going to follow you alone. We're not going to let her go alone. " Natsu interfered

" It's okay Natsu. Sure, i'll go out dinner with you and i expect that you explain to me what Gray told you ? " Erza calmed Natsu down.

" Of course, I came here straight away after i heard you were back. Gray entrusted me to give you something before he went to that mission." Lyon face changed when he mentioned Gray's name.

" Okay i think we should go now. " Erza was already at the door.

" Lyon, take care of her. " Natsu was saying softly that only Lyon can hear.

" Don't worry we've our responsibilities to take care of. I'm not jeopardizing Gray's trust. I'll bring her accompany her back to her house." Lyon replied Natsu and made his way to Erza to go to the diner.


	8. Chapter 8

After the dinner Lyon and Erza took a walk.

" He really loves the baby you know." Lyon interrupted Erza thoughts.

" I know."

" Look Erza I really hope you can let me be part of Little Gray's life. Gray was like a brother to me. I was really shocked after i heard the news." Lyon was sad remembering back the time when he received the news that Gray was dead.

" You're already part of Little Gray's life. Gray was like a family to you it means that you're like an uncle to Little Gray." Erza said while smiling.

" Thank You, Erza. Oh and the thing that Gray wanted me to give you if anything happened was this." Lyon gave Erza a letter.

" Thanks but i don't think i'm going to read it now. " Erza was holding the letter like it was her dear life.

" I understand but just so you know i'll be here if you need anything. Now why don't we go back to your house or Gray's house I'm sure you're tired."

" Yes please. I'm staying at Gray's house. It just feels like me and Little Gray are nearer to him. "

They made their way to Gray's house. After they reached they bid their goodbyes. Lyon went back home went he sees that Erza is inside the apartment. After she took a shower, she made her way to the bed after grabbing the letter that Lyon gave her. When she was comfy enough she opened the letter with one hand on her stomach.

_Dear Erza,_

_By the time you read this letter it probably means something happened to me. If nothing happens to me I'm just still going to give you this letter and laugh together with you. I know that we promised that we going to tell everyone together but i just think that Lyon and Natsu should probably knows about keeping you and our baby safe. I only told Lyon about the baby because i know Natsu is going to freaked out. I'm sure you're thinking about how i know bout the baby before you even told me. Well lets just say that a little birdie gave me a warning which made me realized. I know you probably hate me now for not telling you earlier that i knew but when i knew I was so happy Erza. I want you to take care of our Little Bean and i want you to remember that i'll always be with you it just that you can't see me. Like when Lucy is invisible. That necklace i gave you lets it always makes me feel safe. I hope it makes you feel the same way. I also hope our Little Bean is doing okay. I really love you Erza Scarlet. I think i'm the most luckiest guy to have you. I love our Little Bean too. Help me tell him that his daddy love him okay? Yes i think it's going to be a he. You can argue all you want. Tell him that his daddy is sorry for leaving him. I'm sorry for leaving you too Erza. I'm sorry for not being there to be the one who buys you your cravings and the one who's going deal with your hormones changing. I'm sorry that we can't decorate Little Bean's baby room together and most of all I'm sorry for not taking the responsibilities as a father to our baby. I'm sure you're at my house now because you know me too well that i want you to stay there. I left some of my saving at a box near the drawer where we put our picture together. It's the least i can do for both of you. Erza, I love you so much and thank you for giving me the most valuable thing in this world which is your love and our Little Bean. I love the both of you. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Gray Fullbuster._

Now, Erza was crying while holding the letter in one hand and her stomach with another._ I love you too Gray. I forgive you long time ago._

" You see that Little Bean. Your daddy loves you and he said he's sorry he couldn't be here." the baby kicked Erza when Erza told the baby bout his daddy.

Erza fell asleep with tears on her eyes and the letter placed on her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Erza woke up by the baby kicking like usually how she woke up every morning. She got ready and headed to the guild but the thoughts of Gray's letter is still in her mind. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize she was at the door of the guild. Once she stepped in she was attacked by questions from Natsu.

" What did Lyon want? Did he hurt you? Did he sent you until you're at your door? " Erza was starting to get nauseous by all the questions bombarded at her. She was also nauseous and dizzy because of her lacked of sleep last night.

" Natsu, nothing happened and yes he did sent me until i went into the apartment. Now, if you'll excuse me i need something to drink. " Erza was making her way to Mira. Mira noticing her pale face was worried and gave her a glass of water immediately.

" Are you okay Erza? Do you need to lie down? " Mira face was showing with concerns and worry.

" Yes, i am fine. It's probably the morning sickness. Can i lie down somewhere? "

" You can lie down in the sick room upstairs."

" Thank you, Mira" Erza now was making her way to the sick room to lie down. Maybe an hour or two nap then Mummy should be fine right Little Bean? Erza thought while moving her hand on her stomach and fall asleep.

_Meanwhile downstairs at the guild_

_What the hell happened yesterday?She looks so sad. This not knowing is making me angry. What're you hiding from me Erza. _Natsu was andry but worried at the same time decided to go for a mission to cool of his mind.

" Happy do you want to follow me on a mission? " Natsu was yelling at Happy.

" Aye sir !" Natsu and Happy started going for a mission but unbeknownst to members Natsu had picked the one that he can messed around with other guild.

_Two hours later_

__Erza is now awake and headed downstairs to find that not many people were there to her relieve.

" How're you doing Erza? Feeling better? " Mira gave her a glass of water.

" I'm feeling better now. Thanks Mira. Where's everyone anyways?"

" Some of them went to mission. Some went back home to rest."

Then, before Erza could ask anything the guild door opened with such loud sound that nearly broke the wall.

" Natsu, why did you mess with them? Master will be mad if he finds out. " Lucy was nagging at Natsu.

" No one asked you to come Lucy. Why did you even follow me."

" Because if didn't you would've gotten yourself into lots of trouble but not only you but the whole guild."

Natsu, Happy and Lucy came. Natsu was covered with bruises and Lucy was nagging at him.

" Natsu, what did you do? " Master Makarov now was asking him.

" Yeah, Natsu tell him what did you do." Lucy snapped.

" I beat the crap outta em." Natsu told Makarov.

" Natsu why did you do it. What did they do to you?"

" They deserved it. That'll show them to respect us. I would still beat the crap outta em if Lucy and Happy didn't intterupt me."

" Well yeah you would've died if they called out their master or the rest of their guild !" Lucy was now yelling at him

" So what! No one would even care if I die i had rather..." A slap was at Natsu face before he could finish his sentence. Everyone was shocked to see that Erza was the one who slapped him.

" You want to die so much Natsu? Is that what you want? What did you promised Gray? Don't you even dare to say that no one would care because all of us would be sad if anything ever happen to you. Are you mad because you think i'm keeping something from you. Well, fine ! Lyon gave me a letter yesterday and do you want to know what is it? It was Gray's dying letter ! He told me that he asked you to take care of me ! And you said you'll fulfill his wish but if you die then who's going to take of me and Little Gray! HE LOST HIS FATHER ALREADY I DON'T WANT HIM TO LOST ANYONE ELSE ! " Erza is now crying her heart out. Everyone was shocked by the outburst including Natsu. She made her way out of the guild as fast as she could not caring Lucy calling her name.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu was wandering around not knowing where to go. The image of Erza screaming keep on replaying on his head. He was so busy in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he's back at the guild. He went inside and notices a few people there but not Erza. Suddenly Gildarts came to him.

" Let's go take a walk." Natsu followed him without questioning.

" Natsu i need to tell you something but you've to promised me not to just scream it out at anyone " Natsu gave Gildarts his full attention and nod to indicate for him to continue.

" It's about the mission me and Gray went. The mission is not just an ordinary mission. When Master Makarov called us both we were shocked when he told us about it. It's about the dragons, the mission is about dragons Natsu. Master Makarov dig a little and found out that there's one dragon currently staying on an island but he didn't know which dragon. He asked me to go with Gray cause he knows how sensitive are you with this kind of mission. Gray decided to take on this mission because he didn't want you to get hurt. He knows the price Natsu but he still went for it before he went all sacrificing he said that if he sees Dragneel he will bring his ass back to the guild and bring him to you." Natsu had a few tears when Gildarts had just finished his story.

" That stupid little Droopy Eyes he thinks he's so great leaving Erza and his baby just like that. He should've just told me that stupid idiot." Natsu had tears streaming down his face._ I need to find Erza. _Natsu ran to look for Erza leaving Gildarts there on his own.

_By the river bank_

Natsu was panting he knows Erza would be here. This is the place where Gray first felt for her. Then she found her sitting on the grass while stroking her swollen stomach with a few tears dripping down her face. He sat next to her on the grass.

" It's beautiful here isn't. Now I never would compliment that idiot but he sure knows where to hang. " Erza chuckled lightly.

" Yeah, it is. What're you doing here Natsu? "

" Erza I'm sorry I never meant it. It's just that lots of thing been happening this few months. It just feels different without_ him_ "

" I know Natsu but you've to be strong. I'm sure Gray would want that. Just don't leave us okay? "

" Of course I won't I'll teach Little Gray there how to be strong like me not like his stupid dad " Now the both were smiling and chuckling.

* * *

Author's Note : I know this is not the best one I've done and sorry for not updating for so long. I've been having writer's block.


	11. Chapter 11

Erza woke up the next morning and feeling happy because today is the day she's going for a check-up. Master Makarov is kind enough to set up a check up with Polyushka. Erza get up to get ready and headed straight to the guild because Polyushka will be waiting for her at the guild. When she reached the guild she smiled knowingly that the guild will never will be quiet. It won't be Fairy Tail if it's quiet around here.

" Polyushka is waiting for you upstairs " Mira smiled at her. She made her way upstairs and opened the door to find Polyushka is already waiting there with Wendy and Carla.

" Erza you're here ! I thought i should be here since Polyushka can guide me onto how become a better healer. If you don't mind. " Wendy was excited to learn more knowledge from Polyushka.

" Yes of course i wouldn't mind Wendy " Erza replied with a smile and lay down on the bed that has been prepared for her.

" Now i want you to lift up your dress so i could check your baby health and to see if there's anything wrong." Polyushka is known for not liking human but since an old friend has asked her for help she couldn't say no and the thought of Wendy being happy about checking Erza's baby condition just melted her heart.

When after Erza lift up her dress until it revealed her now protruding belly Wendy standing there staring in awe while Polyushka grabbed a blanket to cover the rest of her leg and just revealed her belly. She started with her hand touching Erza belly and pressed it lightly to feel the baby.

" It looks like there's nothing wrong with your baby. In fact he's a real kicker. " Polyushka smiled a bit when she felt Little bean kicked Erza's stomach.

" Yeah, so active like his daddy " Erza was trying so hard not to tear up but she felt that Gray should be here to see the how their baby grow.

" Well looks like that's all. Just make sure not to do anything that can cause you tired and don't carry heavy stuff. " Polyushka said ending her check up with Erza.

Erza made her way down to see the others. Lucy and a few other guild members started attacking her with questions about Little Bean. Suddenly the guild door slammed open.

" Who's the guy that beat up my men that days " a guy yelling and look furious. Natsu looked angry but pushed Erza further a bit so that she won't get hurt.

" I am the one who beat up your stupid men that day " Natsu was face to face with the guy who was yelling just now.

" Well you see my men now are in bad condition so i guess it'll make us fair if we beat the hell crap outta you "

" Bring it on then you smudgy looking face " This got the guy angry and punched Natsu on the face. Natsu wanted to throw him back a punch when Erza come in between him and the guy. One look from Erza made Natsu calmed down a bit.

" What're you a pussy ? Just gonna stop because your pregnant girlfriend is mad. Oh wait is that the Great Titania. " the guy with a few guys with him snickered a bit. Now this made everyone in the guild furious.

" This is just hilarious to see the legendary Titania got knocked up by someone like that " that's just the line that makes someone snapped. The next thing they know the guy was flying from the guild. What's more shocking is that the one who sent him flying was Mira.

" Now, who's next? I don't like it when someone being harsh to a lady especially pregnant ones. " Mira said with a innocent smile. Everyone that came with the guy looked scared and made a run.

" That "

" Was "

" Amazinggg " everyone was laughing now but a grunt from Erza made everyone stopped and looked at her.

" I guess the baby has a new favorite aunty now huh ? " Erza smiled while putting placing her hand at where the baby just kicked.

_Somewhere far away_

_That laughter i knew it from somewhere. I need to be strong for them. I need to get up..._

* * *

Author's Note : At last i updated. Sorry for the wait but should i continue or just make it as a hiatus ? Suggestions pleaseee


	12. Chapter 12

_There was a lot of noises. That voice she have heard before. It sounds so familiar. _

_" Go run! "_

_" No are you crazy ! I'm not leaving here alone with that crazy dragon. "_

_" I need you to go back take care of everyone especially that Flame Brain. He can be an idiot sometimes. Tell Erza I love her and my Little Bean "_

_Then the voice ran to deep into forest leaving the the other voice alone. The other was shouting he tried to go catch with the guy shouting for him but he can't get through something was blocking and he heard someone screaming and he saw a dragon flying and everything went black._

Erza woke up covered with sweats. She now know the voices it was Gray and Gildarts. She was shaking uncontrollably with sobs then she felt Little Bean kicked her. She moved her hand to her stomach to calm the baby down. After a while, she went to take a shower and get ready to go to the guild.

When she reached the guild she saw Natsu and Happy annoy the hell outta Lucy as was the first one to notice her,she smiled and waved.

" Erza are you okay? You look a bit pale " Mira asked and give Erza a glass of water straight away.

" I'm fine maybe a bit tired " Erza gave her a weak smile and drink the water.

" Erza lets go buy some clothes for the Little Gray ! " Lucy was beaming like a little kid.

" I want to follow too " added Juvia,Wendy and Levy.

" Yeah i guess i do need to start buying baby stuff for Little Gray " Erza felt a bit better after she drank some of the water and kind of excited to get buy Little Bean some of his baby stuff.

" Go on then. I'll tell Master Makarov, I'm sure he won't mind "

" Can we follow please " beg Natsu and Happy

" No, you always wants to be with Erza it's our turn " scolded Lucy

" But Lucy - "

" No. " Lucy was now dragging Erza away from them as fast as she can without hurting Erza with Juvia, Levy and Wendy hot on the heels ignoring the yelling came from Natsu and Happy.

" Erza this is so such a cute dress but you still don't know the sex of the baby yet " beamed the three girls

" I want it to be a surprise but i do have a feeling that the baby's going to be a boy " Erza smiled a little at the thought of Little Bean who looks like his Daddy.

" What if the baby comes out as a girl then " Lucy was hoping Little Gray is going to be a girl because the dress that they're looking at right now was too cute too resist.

" You never be too ready huh ? Why don't we just take it. " the three girls squealed like they just received their Christmas present.

When they wanted to go pay the stuff they have picked something on the shelf made Erza stopped walking.

" Erza what's it ? "

" I was thinking bout knitting something for Little Gray. Something blue perhaps " Blue was a colour for Gray. When she saw that the knitting wool was blue she wants it to be something that Little Bean can wear so that it will remind the baby that Gray will always be with him/her.

After they finished their shopping they went back to the guild. Everyone went to them to see what they bought there were people saying "cute" and they can't wait for the baby that still hold a piece of Gray to be here.

_Somewhere in the forest_

" Can't wait to go back to the guild and enjoy the feast " Evergreen said while stretching

" More like can't wait to see your Man " Bickslow interrupted and Evergreen gave him a slap at the back of his head

" Alright enough the faster we're done with this the better. Right Laxus ? " Freed said seriously but change his demeanor when he talked to Laxus

" Hmmm " replied Laxus

" Wait something is there " Evergreen got their attention

" What the hell is that " Bickslow is the first one to break the silence.

* * *

Author's Note : I'll try to update more often ! Hope you guys like it !


	13. Chapter 13

Erza woke up doing the same routine everyday. She feel more at peace now since her comrades will be there to support her but deep down there is still a piece of her heart that hope that the baby that is inside her right now will be able to feel his or her Daddy's touch and love. She is walking through the streets of Magnolia to go the guild.

" Surprise ! " The guild was decorated with full of balloons and " Happy Birthday Erza " banner was hanging.

_Oh today was my birthday..._ Erza has forgotten about her birthday and was actually shocked when all her friends remember it.

" Were surprise Erza? Were you? " none other than Natsu and Happy came attacking her with questions.

" Now come on you two let her breathe. It's not good for Little Gray ! " Lucy stopped them so that Erza can actually move. Erza just stood there smiling while her hand was on her belly bump.

" Come on Erza make a wish and blow the candles " came Mira with a big cake that was written " HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERZA ! ". Erza made her wish and blew all the candles in one blow.

" Thanks guys. I'm really happy and appreciates all of this. " Erza was slightly tearing._ Urgh hormones_

__" That's what us are for ! " said Cana and Gildarts smiling at Erza.

" TIME FOR PRESENTS ! " shouted Natsu and Happy while dragging Erza slowly as possible so that they wont hurt her and Little Gray.

" You guys be careful ! " shouted Lucy.

" This guild won't be complete without them bickering at each other huh, Master ? " said Macao.

" Yes, definitely. "

" Wait, The Raijinshuu and Laxus is not back yet? " asked Cana.

" Nop, i think they're taking their own sweet time to get back here " replied Gajeel.

" Well, they're going to miss the cake then ! " shouted Natsu.

" And more for us!" continues Happy. Natsu and Happy went back to rush Erza so that she'll open their present first.

The sunset can be seen which means that it's going to be night soon. Erza just sigh while smiling while rubbing her belly and she looks around the guild they're all happily partying. Then when everyone started to go back so does Erza but Natsu and Happy was accompanied her and until they see she's safe in the house then they went back. After Erza took a shower and change to her nightgown she made her way to the bed

" Gray, me and the baby are doing great. In fact the baby is so active. Of course our Little Bean got it from you his or her Daddy. " She said while smiling with one hand on her stomach with Little Bean kicking and the other was holding Gray's necklace. _ I just wish you were here ... _thought Erza and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile in the guild_

__" Gramps ! " shouted Laxus while him and the other Raijinshuu rushing in.

" What is all this chaos about ! " Master Makarov came down grumpily but when he saw what they were holding he was wide awake and shocked.

" What do we do now, Gramps ? " Laxus asked him shocked himself.

_At Gray's house_

Erza was sleeping soundly but something pounding and shouting woke her up. She slowly made her way to go open the door.

" Erza go get ready now ! Master has something important to show you ! " said Lucy.

" Can't it wait till the sunrise ? "

" NO ! It seems important come on now Erza go get ready faster ! "

After Erza got ready, she and Lucy made their way to the guild._ What's so important that Master wants to show me. _Erza wondered, they reached the guild and went in. Everyone was there but the guild was quiet and Natsu just stood there staring at Erza when she arrive not only Natsu but everyone. Slowly Mirajane went to Erza.

" What's wrong with everyone ? " Erza's heartbeat was beating fast and her hand went automatically to her Little Bean while the other went to the necklace that was around her neck.

" They... They found... Gray." said Mirajane slowly. Erza was shocked and Mirajane bring her upstairs to show her. Erza was scared that it was not Gray who's still alive but Gray who's already dead.

She saw Polyushika was there and the the person who was sleeping on the bed was Gray._ My wish came true... _Erza without hesitations go to Gray and grabbed his hand while tears keep coming. Suddenly the hands she was holding were moving and she looked to Gray's face his eyes were slowly opening.

" Gray ? " Erza said while soothing his hair with one hand and rubbing his hand with another but what came from Gray's mouth shocked her and everyone in the room.

" Who... who're you ? " Gray said to Erza with his face expression in confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

After Gray said that everyone in the room was shocked. Erza automatically put her hand on her stomach and all negative thoughts came to her head._ Gray can't remember me. What's going to happen to Little Bean. _

" Gray do you remember anything? " Master Makarov broke the silence.

" Who's Gray ? What's going on ? Who am i ? " Gray was frantically shaking and grab his head.

" Gray it's alright. It's okay calm down. We'll tell you everything. " Erza was hugging Gray to calm him down while a tear slipped down her cheek._  
_

Gray started to calm down after Erza calm him down. The pounding headache started to subsided. _What's this feeling? Why do i feel calm when she hugged me. _After Gray has calmed down Master Makarov asked everyone to go down and leave him, Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray alone.

" Gray that's your name. You sure you don't remember anything ? " asked Master Makarov.

" I'm sorry I really can't remember anything. Now that i know my name is Gray who're you all ? " asked Gray.

" I'm the Master of this guild my name is Makarov. The one beside you is Erza, the one with the pink hair is Natsu and the one with yellow hair is Lucy. " explained Master Makarov.

After a while of explaining to Gray, Master Makarov asked Natsu and Lucy to stepped out of the room and leave Erza and Gray alone. The room was quiet.

" Is that baby mine ? " Gray broke the silence.

" Yeah, but don't worry. If you don't want - " something that Gray did stopped Erza from talking.

" Hey, i don't really remember anything but your mum said that you're my baby so I'm going to take care of you and your mum now okay? " Gray's hand was on Erza belly bump. Erza was shocked and didn't even realize she was crying until her tears drop on Gray's hand.

" Why're you crying ? Did i do something wrong ? " Gray other hand was wiping Erza's tears while the other was still on her baby bump. Little Bean was kicking inside of Erza's stomach.

" Little Bean likes you. Our baby misses you. Whenever i told Little Bean about you he'll kick really hard like our baby know who's his or her daddy " Erza placed her hand on top of Gray's hand and intertwined them together.

" I don't remember anything but i do hope i'll remember it soon but somehow my heart just tells me to believe all of you and that's what I'm going to do. " Gray flashed a smile towards Erza._ That's the smile that I missed_. This made Erza smiled, the biggest and happiest smile since Gray was gone.

" Come on lets go down. I'm sure everyone wants to meet you, then after that I'll bring you back to your house. " Erza was leading Gray downstairs their hands still holding each other. Erza misses the warm of their hand together. When they reached downstairs everyone's eyes were on them and it was absolutely silence.

" You know we should make a party from Gray. What do you say Master? " Mira broke the silence.

" Yes everyone let's party. Give Gray some welcoming happy party. " shouted Master Makarov after that everyone cheered. Natsu started smiling and put his arm around Gray's neck.

" Yo Droopy eyes i missed fighting with you. Let's fight ! " Natsu was smiling so wide that everyone think he'll break his face.

" Natsu let Gray rest. I'm sure he's tired. " said Lucy smiling at Erza and Gray after hitting Natsu on the head.

After everyone introduced themselves to Gray since he has forgotten everyone, he now feel the overwhelmed feeling of being loved especially from the woman who's carrying his child sitting beside him smiling. _She's so beautiful. _A while later Master Makarov called it a day since it was so late now and everyone need to sleep to get up tomorrow although he thinks that everyone are going to be late tomorrow including him. Erza and Gray walk together to Gray's house or more like their house since Erza started living there.

" This is your house Gray but I started living here since i came back to the guild. If you mind then i can sleepover at Lucy's house or something. " Erza is scared that everything is a little bit too much for Gray so she decided maybe he's not ready yet to be living in the same house as her.

" It's okay since you're carrying my child and I'm sure we've spent the night together before if not Little Bean won't be inside you now would he? " Erza blushed at that after all this time Gray still makes her heart beats fast.

" How do you know it's going to be a he ? " after they lay down on Gray's bed. Erza was lying on right side while Gray was lying on the other.

" Are you kidding me? With kicking and rolling around that hard it's definitely going to be a boy. " Gray's hand was now on Erza's stomach.

" A girl can kick and roll that hard too ya know " Erza made a comeback.

" Yes, I'm sure with you as the mother of our baby a girl can definitely kick that hard but I still think it's going to be a boy. It's a father instinct. " Gray smiled at her.

" I'll help you to remember Gray I promise but now I think you need to rest. I'm sure with the party and Natsu worn you out. "

" Don't worry about me. You worry about me all this time already now it's my turn. You need your rest too. Goodnight my Little Bean. Goodnight Erza. " He gave a kiss on Erza's stomach and he received a kick after that he kiss Erza on the forehead and closed his eyes. For the first time Erza smile so much. She was really happy, she finally got Gray back and she'll never let him go now.

" Goodnight Gray " whispered Erza and placed her hand on top of his on her belly bump and closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Something bright woke Erza up from her sleep. _That was the best sleep i ever had. _She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Gray's face. _So yesterday wasn't a dream after all. He looks so peaceful. _Erza was smiling while stroking Gray's cheek. Gray's eyes opened slowly then he smiled at Erza.

" Good morning " smiled Erza with her hand on Gray's cheek.

" Good morning " Gray replied with a smile while putting his hand on top of Erza's.

" I don't want to get up but your baby is making me hungry " Erza was pouting like a baby that made laughed and his hand went automatically to Erza's baby bump which he received a kick from his Little Bean.

" Oh someone is a morning person. What's wrong, Daddy's little pumpkin is hungry " now Gray went to Erza stomach to talk to their baby.

Erza smiled at the scene that's right in front of her. Her hand is now stroking Gray's hair.

" I love you " that came out before Erza got to stop her from saying.

" I'm sorry. I know that you are not ready yet since you can't remember any- " She was cut off with a kiss on the lips by Gray.

" Don't be. I'm very lucky to have someone like you to love me. I know that i can't remember anything now but i'm going to try my best to remember everything. I promise you i'm going to remember everything and when i do i'm going to say it back to you when i actually am the Gray that you used to know. " Gray's eyes was staring at Erza's eyes with full of affection.

" Okay, now why don't you get ready then we can both go talk a walk. Who know maybe walking around will make you remember something " Erza smiled back at him which Gray nodded and make his way to the bathroom.

After both of them got ready, they walk along side each other. The silence between was so peaceful that they didn't mind. As they went to walk and shopped a few other thing for the soon-to-be-born baby, it's already near sunset and something caught Erza's eyes which made her stopped walking. Gray realized that Erza is not walking by his side anymore and went to Erza.

" Hey what's wrong ? Everything alright ? Is it the baby ? " Erza chuckled lightly at Gray's over protectiveness attitude.

" No everything is fine. Little Bean is fine too. Do you remember this place ? " she gestured to the river.

" I'm sorry i still can't remember anything but from the looks of it, it must be something important. " they both now are staring at the sunset.

" This is the place where we first fall in love. You always wanted to have a fight with me until you saw me here with a tear in my eyes. I think i somehow melted you ice and you somehow managed to break through my armor. " after Erza told this to Gray he intertwined their fingers together.

" Well we sure did know how to find the most beautiful and romantic place to fall in love " Gray and Erza chuckled and move closer so that they're comfortable and just enjoy the view.

Little that they know someone had been watching them quietly without neither of them noticing._ Enjoy while you can because your time is running out, Ice-Make Mage. _Thought the mystery person while watching the sweet couple.

* * *

Author's Note : Sorry that i've not been updating. Just have lots of stuff going on and i heard that they're going to end Fairy Tail. Why :( I was so sad when i heard about it.


End file.
